supremecommanderfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seh'Acosis
Seh'Acosis is a Unmentionable Command Unit pilot, and the oldest Unmetionable alive of the Elize'leerit race. Its body has long since perished, but its brain remains, permanently interred inside its suit. Its combat record both during the Civil War, and during the movement from planet-to-planet aboard the Karresh make it one of the most skilled pilots of the Zasol'tar Hives, so much so that it helped design machines using its experience, and created the UCA Training Program. Biography Personality Seh'Acosis, like most of the Unmentionables, suffers from a personality disorder that prevents it from operating with the rest of the Hive, turning it psycho-or-sociopathic. Unlike the others, though, it was not born with it. Not much of its normal personality is actually known, but in combat, it is cruel and manipulative, with a nice helping of sadism mixed in, making it someone awful to be paired up with. It doesn't needlessly sacrifice its fellow commanders, and is actually known for going out of its way to save its fellow pilots. It has a bit of an ego, but tries not display it in front of the enemies and the Queens. It tends not to pick fights with its fellow psycopaths, mostly due to its lack of a body, however, intellictual debates between Warrior Pilots and Unmentionables tend to be humble and well-versed, usually with it coming out as the winner. Unmetionable Command Armor Seh'Acosis's UCA is upgraded to its specifications, combined with prototype equipment and technology that wouldn't be out-of-place on its own building. Its suit has a rear-facing Engineering Suite that can work while it fires at oncoming enemies. Facing the front is a Particle Beam gun with a limited turning degree. The normally thin legs are thick, with each leg appearing to have some kind of turret slot. One prototype on its suit allows it to install a copy of a dead unit's weapon mounted on the suit's legs. This upgrade is like upgrading part of the suit, so it must stay out of combat when the weapon copy is being installed. Experimental weapons can't be installed on its suit, nor can Artillery weapons, but low-tier turrets can be installed. A shield generator is present on its suit, along with beacon for Tathuis targetting. Some normal upgrades can be applied to its Engineering Suite, and a AA gun can be added to its suit's 'torso'. Side-mounted Gatling Guns can be added, making its suit appear like a Scorpion with its tail down. Quotes :"I hate it when people have such funny names like that. There's nothing you can shorten it to. Still, wouldn't mind spending some time with him, if you catch my drift..." :"You crazy bitch, he is a goddamn alien ACU. There's nothing there to fuck, ya horny little whore!" :"Since when has there being nothing to fuck ever stopped me?" :―Evangeline Phillips and Basilica Seraphine discussing Seh'Acosis before getting into yet another fight :"A being of flesh who has become metal. You younger races will never cease to confuse me." :― Feel free to add one. Trivia *A common misconception about Seh'Acosis is that it is male. That statement is actually incorrect, as the bug-in-a-jar is actually a 'she'.